Polyorganosiloxanes having hindered phenol functionality (hindered denotes the presence of sterically hindering groups) are known in the art For example, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) Number Sho 47-3922 (3,922/1972) discloses polyorganosiloxane with the formula ##STR2## while Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Number Hei 4-247091 (247,091/1992) disclose polyorganosiloxane with the following formula. ##STR3## Other examples are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) Number Hei 7-42472 (42,472/1995). However, the hindered phenol functionality is liked across alkylene in each of these polyorganosiloxanes, and polyorganosiloxane containing hindered phenol functionality linked across a carboxylate ester or amide moiety is heretofore unknown.